


.

by Pumpkinrunfree



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinrunfree/pseuds/Pumpkinrunfree
Summary: 咕哒拉二





	.

法老用金色双眼看他，里面怒意与惊愕都一闪而过，滔天波浪之后最终在与太阳无异的璀璨光芒中不再剩下其他情绪。

吸收过圣杯的身体被过剩的魔力冲击而疲惫不堪，奥兹曼迪亚斯简直可以听到自己心跳的漏拍——若不顾及当下场景，只去思考死去千年的人还会因心力交瘁而感知心跳，这件事几乎可以说得上可笑。比起与大不敬的魔术师的僵持，眼下一场睡眠显然更为重要，但既然魔术师不愿退去，他作为君临者自然不能露出疲态，既然生前也并非没有经历过连日征战。

被手套包裹的手指抵住颧骨，为沉重头颅提供零星的支撑，他听见自己声音依旧沉稳：“魔术师。你战胜一百只又一百只斯芬克斯，向余献上俸禄，余便给你奖赏。说出你想要的赏赐，是什么样的稀世珍宝让你胆敢罔顾余的命令，也一定要站在这里？余虽不拥有无穷无尽的宝库，却也想不出任何一件无法赐予你的事物。”

他的御主，魔术师，藤丸立香抬起了头，不经允许的直接注视本应得到一个严厉的训斥，现下却只有一句色厉内荏的“不敬”作为欲拒还迎的阻拦。立香靠近了法老的王座，看上面装饰的每一颗珍贵宝石、黄金，如果放在迦勒底之外的人类世界都将引发混乱、哄抢，此刻却嵌在法老身下身后，安心地做他灿烂双眼的零星点缀。

魔术师的双手不禁落在王座的扶手上，带有令咒的手掌甫一接触到魔力的产物就在建筑者的体内造就一点微小的波澜，若他此时精神饱满，或许会半真半假地斥责这胆大包天的魔术师，若有兴致大约还会亲自教导他向法老进贡魔力的方法，但他正殚精竭虑着，心思与肉体都懒得应付魔术师的一时失态，只愿召唤太阳船来将这小小的御主烧成灰烬。

立香却停了。他脸颊离法老面容只有分毫距离，嘴唇在颤抖间几次飞虫展翅般触碰到法老的嘴唇，只要再亲近最过微不足道的一点就会成为一个卑微的亲吻。这距离立香都看不清法老的眼睛，只看见铺天盖地都是熠熠生辉的金色。长发的魔术师曾为他讲述过去的某位骑兵的故事，刚一被召唤就将召唤者一整个家族一同毁灭，立香想下一刻这也是他的故事。

下一刻发生的却不是任何一样立香能想象的武器的出现，而是法老的手。为法老所用的布料意料之内的柔软，又在意料之外覆盖着年少的魔术师还带稚气的半张脸，法老柔声对他说：“再靠近一点，余想看你的眼睛。”

他们彼此无人不知再靠近一点的后果，立香担心着这只是法老一个随口的玩笑，身体反倒因得了许可而自作主张地消去了他们之间最后的距离。法老并不履行他的承诺，在嘴唇相互接触的时刻就闭上了双眼，向立香展示他精心描绘的眼线纹路。御主的青涩无知全部落在法老的计算之内，疲倦过头的年长者在突如其来的兴致操控下也并不怜惜打开御主嘴唇，在魔术师口中模拟一场性爱的体力。

奥兹曼迪亚斯原以为这样劳累的身体会变得迟钝，所以并不忌惮把一时兴起的恶劣念头付诸实践，实际的结果是被圣杯魔力冲撞的身体在御主的每一个碰触下都会将感官放大十倍百倍，让他想起他接收的每一个圣杯都装有御主的鲜血。他这具脆弱身体内满溢着无处释放的魔力，只需御主的一个细微领导便想要离体而出，分明是他迎接了魔术师的嘴唇，是他在对方口中侵略，是他用舌尖扫荡御主的牙齿和上颚，身体却险些因为这个亲吻走向高潮。

御主的血液在他体内沸腾，唤醒属于年轻法老饱尝情爱欢愉的身体。他只想点燃存在于魔术师心中的一个小小火苗，不想引火烧身，烫出他二人混在一处、刻着情欲的骨灰。

接下来的一切都发生于法老的默许。立香跪坐在王座前，亲吻法老的脚趾。他嘴唇、皮肤所触及之处便引发从者魔力的失控，让那里着火般滚烫，魔力造就的衣物被烧得面目全非，大大小小的孔洞无言地说出那双年轻的手是怎样或仓皇地滑过，或难舍难分地胶着在尊贵皮肤上的。

炽热的唇舌擦过脚背，在脚踝凸起的骨头上停留的时间更长，长到法老不得不在混乱的思绪里分出余力握住权杖，用顶端的圆弧推开魔术师的脸。胆大妄为的魔术师一定已经知道他的疲惫了——他并非迦勒底第一个被献上圣杯的英灵，居然还想过在御主的面前掩饰倦态，过量魔力的摄入和上限的提升带来的或许还有思考能力降低。奥兹曼迪亚斯松开手，任凭权杖在台阶上落下当啷一声，并在继续向下滚动前碎成淡金色光点。他略微抬起头，准许御主竟敢从上方吻他，在立香的舌尖在他的唇边踯躅不前时失去耐心地举起手扣住年轻人还带着绒毛的后颈。

立香抬起奥兹曼迪亚斯腿的动作完全出于福至心灵，本打算不敬到底，将法老可能出口的一切怒骂和训斥都撇在勃发胀痛的胯部以下，而奥兹曼迪亚斯用刚被舔得足够水润的嘴唇碰他耳边，立香俯身尝出他说出轻蔑称呼的声音比花蜜更甜美。

奥兹曼迪亚斯从不曾想过有朝一日他会以这种形式端坐在宝座上：双腿分别垂在两侧扶手内外，整片后背都紧紧贴附在后方被宝石点缀得凹凸不平的靠背，与之相反的是只在晃动中偶尔擦过椅面的臀肉，在与发烫的黄金相互摩擦时为思考迟缓的大脑带来轻微的瘙痒作兴奋剂。他依靠着另一人着力，超过半数的体重压在与青涩的御主不相称的强欲之源。

他岂会不比这失礼至极的毛头小子更适合做一名魔术师？奥兹曼迪亚斯想，仅存不多的理智正被一下下撞出体内：既然余已经直通根源了……


End file.
